


Warm

by chaoticgravityy



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, debo hacer esto rápido, hyunsuk alfa, hyunsuk es un mood, jinyoung y daehwi son novios, omegaverse pq sí, soft, stan cix, stan yongsuk, stream jungle, yonghee omega, yongsuk otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticgravityy/pseuds/chaoticgravityy
Summary: solo es hyunsuk amando la calidez de los brazos de su omega.
Relationships: Kim Yonghee/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Warm

la puerta se cierra tras de sí y por fin deja ir un pesado suspiro, sus ojos se cierran con cansancio sin remedio alguno. últimamente la escuela había empezado a ser algo similar a una carga sobre su pobre espalda, ya que su tiempo se redujo a un par de horas para dormir y si tenía suerte como hoy, el fin de semana solo debía preocuparse por estudiar para sus futuras pruebas.

hyunsuk no se caracteriza por ser uno de los pocos chicos que se toman en serio sus estudios, pero luego de que su novio insistiese en que debería enfocarse más en su carrera no hizo nada más que ceder ante la petición del mayor. no supo en que momento fue que realmente comenzó a preocuparse genuinamente por sus notas.

dejó caer su mochila al suelo y como resultado obtuvo un ruido no tan alto, pero sí lo suficientemente audible como para atraer a su pareja, quien asomó su cabeza por detrás de una de las paredes. se limitó a sonreír, encontrando aquello adorable.

—suk, has llegado. —su bonita voz se filtró en sus oídos como una de las melodías más hermosas, tranquilizándolo casi al instante. asintió antes de formar un puchero en sus labios, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el omega.

yonghee y él se conocieron gracias a un amigo en común, alias jinyoung. este los invitó a una cita doble debido a que no quería estar a solas con daehwi porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, era un cobarde y temía hacer el ridículo. al principio no quería ir, pero se vió forzado a hacerlo ya que le debía muchos favores a bae –sumado al chantaje del mismo–.

nunca podría arrepentirse de eso.

encontró a yonghee extremadamente lindo y adorable apenas lo vio, los pequeños gestos que hacía o la manera en la que sus dedos jugueteaban cuando no sabía que decir era algo que lograba derretirlo sin importar cuantas veces lo viera hacerlo. jamás se consideró fan de los aromas tan dulces que portaban los omegas, pero yonghee era una gran excepción. incluso si olía a melocotones y jazmines, consideraba su aroma simplemente perfecto para él, amaba pegar su nariz a su cuello y aspirar como si de una droga se tratase.

no podían culparlo, era adictivo.

—sí, por suerte. —murmuró, levemente irritado por su pesado día. no obstante, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de envolver el cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos, todo sentimiento negativo pareció disiparse por completo. la calidez que irradiaba kim era tan reconfortante que solo deseaba acurrucarse contra él todo el bendito día y no salir de la cama en semanas.

—no seas dramático, —rió el castaño, procediendo a repartir caricias en su cabello. —¿quieres que vayamos a recostarnos?

esa pregunta era lo único que había estado esperando durante esos dos minutos allí parado. no tardó prácticamente nada en levantar el cuerpo de yonghee, sacándole un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al sentir sus pies abandonando el piso.

—demonios, sí. vamos. —yonghee solo dejó salir una risita, rodeando los hombros de su joven alfa con sus brazos.

hyunsuk caminó hasta la habitación que compartían juntos, sintiendo a yonghee recargarse en su hombro. sus mejillas se colorearon de un débil tono carmín, sintiéndose como en una película de romance al llevar a su omega en sus brazos, tal y como un esposo lo haría con su pareja luego de casarse. abrió la puerta soltando una patada, ganándose un pequeño golpe del mayor, cosa que le sacó una carcajada.

el omega fue depositado con delicadeza en la cama y hyunsuk no quiso tardar más, por lo que se deshizo de sus zapatos con rapidez. lo siguiente fue hundirse en el cómodo colchón, en cuanto cerró los ojos el aroma del omega invadió sus fosas nasales, obligándolo a aspirar profundamente. su brazo se aproximó a la cintura contraria, atrayéndolo en un suave movimiento.

estuvieron así durante un buen rato, el sol fue cayendo mientras que los colores pintando el cielo se iban oscureciendo hasta teñirse completamente de negro. las estrellas centelleaban y las cortinas danzaron suavemente por el soplido del viento. hyunsuk sintió la respiración tranquila del omega contra su pecho, guió sus dedos hasta los achocolatados cabellos y comenzó a acariciarlos con delicadeza.

—¿suk? —la suave voz de yonghee llamó al alfa, quien no tardó en responder con un "¿uhm?", emitiendo una leve vibración de su pecho. yonghee tomó aquello como un permiso para seguir, abrazando al menor por la cintura y cerrando sus cansados ojos, aspirando el aroma almizclado del contrario. terminó esa serie de acciones soltando dos palabras, que a pesar de parecer algo completamente simple, venían de lo más profundo de su corazón. —te amo.

hyunsuk sonrió, su corazón latía rápido, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras salir de los labios del mayor. la sensación del universo entero flotando en su estómago se hizo presente una vez más, mientras aumentaba ligeramente la fuerza del agarre que mantenía en su omega. su nariz encontró refugio en la cabellera de este.

—también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa, no pensé sentirme tan nerviosa pero es la primera vez que publico aquí y lmao. espero haya sido de su agrado, el yongsuk es de mis otps y no hay tantos fics de ellos, así que me propuse subir algunos yo. :(
> 
> pueden encontrarme como @dangermagic_ en twitter, eso.


End file.
